Moonlight
by Hokuto-chan
Summary: Third fanfic out of three. It's a day late, sorry! Yuzuriha/Kusanagi Christmas fic. Read and review please


Moonlight  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own X, or any of the characters used in this fic.  
(third out of three fanfics)  
Genre: Christmas fluff.  
Warnings: Mush. Pure Yuzuriha/Kusanagi mush. You can consider it a sort of Christmas present if you like the coupling. ^^ If you don't like them, don't read. PG for um, I dunno. Just to be safe. OOCnes galore, probably.  
Apologies. I'm not very good at writing this coupling. ^^;  
  
MEEP! IT CAME OUT A DAY LATE. Belated Christmas fic!!!!  
~  
  
"Kusanagi-san!" Yuzuriha Nekoi called as she ran toward her friend, spirit dog Inuki at her heels. Kusanagi Shiyuu looked up from where he sat, surrounded by kitties. "Wow!" The young girl said, slowing and catching her breath. "Look at all the kitties!"  
  
"Yeah." Kusanagi agreed, scratching one under its chin. "Unfortunately, their owners have abandoned them or died..." The cats mewed, and sniffed at Yuzuriha as she came closer and sat next to him on the park bench. They didn't seem to notice Inuki, though he sniffed at several of them.  
  
"That's so sad." Yuzu commented, picking up one of the kitties and petting it. It purred and rubbed its head against her hand.   
  
Kusanagi smiled at her. "That one likes you." With a regretful sigh he stood up and brushed the kitty hair off his jeans. "We'd better get going."   
  
"Are you sure, Kusanagi-san? You don't want to stay here with the kitties?" Yuzuriha asked, placing the kitty she was holding back down and standing up.  
  
"I'll come back here tomorrow." He said, with a nod toward the cats at their feet. "And I'll bring treats." The kitties seemed to like this and accepted it, trotting off into other parts of the park. "Let's go, shall we?" Kusanagi said, offering his arm to the girl.  
  
"Sure!" Yuzuriha held on to it and smiled up at him. "I'm happy you got today off at work. I haven't seen you in forever!"   
  
Kusanagi nodded. "Luckily, there aren't so many earthquakes as there were a few months ago, so we've been mainly training in preparation of another one." He paused slightly, his breath visible in the cold air. "Of course, we hope there won't be anymore. So," he said, to change the subject. "Where do you want to go today?"  
  
Yuzuriha thought. "Well, I dunno. It's too cold for ice cream..."  
  
"Maybe hot chocolate?" he suggested, absently wondering if her coat was warm enough for her.   
  
"Sure! Hot chocolate sounds great!" She gave him a big smile and Inuki, perched on her shoulder, barked in agreement. Kusanagi patted the puppy's head.   
  
"How is Inuki, Missy? He's the one you wrote me about, right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Inuki is doing great! He's been very hyper recently, though, all excited about Christmas!" she laughed. "Oh, that reminds me." She took her hands off his arm to reach into her coat pocket. "I bought you something." She smiled at him again.  
  
"You shouldn't have, Missy." He reached into his own pocket and brought out a small package. "I got you something, too. A holiday gift."  
  
"Really?" She looked at him with wide, happy eyes and took the gift, handing him one in return. He smiled at her and Yuzuriha found herself getting happier. "Why don't we open them when we get some hot chocolate? I'm really cold out here."  
  
Kusanagi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the young girl blushed happily. "That's a good idea. The shop is just a little ways." Yuzuriha hesitantly slid her arm around his waist, holding onto his jacket with her hand. When he made no protest, her grip tightened.  
  
They made it to the coffee shop and went inside quickly, thankful for the change in temperature. Yuzuriha didn't think she'd ever been here before, it seemed rather unfamiliar. Kusanagi seemed as if he'd been here a few times before though, so she let him lead her to a small booth in the corner. The booths had high sides, insuring a lot of privacy. In the warm atmosphere of the shop, Yuzuriha felt her face grow warmer and struggled out of her coat.  
  
"Let me help you." He helped her out of her coat and she placed it on the seat next to her as she slid into the booth, careful not to hit Inuki as he settled onto the jacket. Kusanagi removed his own jacket and sat in the booth across from her. He glanced at the waitress coming toward them and looked back at her. "Do you want me to order for both of us, or do you want to order something for yourself?"  
  
"Oh, no. You can order for both of us." Yuzu replied, smiling slightly. He nodded and she sat there, staring at the table. She didn't know why she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She really hadn't seen him a long time, not since she'd confessed that she loved him. He had changed a lot, she thought, sneaking a glance as he placed their order with the waitress. He was a little thinner then she could remember him, and his hair was looking a little more unruly. She liked it that way. Made him look more handsome.  
  
"Missy?" Kusanagi asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She had been staring at the table for a while now, not even looking up when he called her name. Yuzu snapped out of it and smiled guiltily at him.   
  
"I'm sorry. I must have zoned out or something." She blushed and smoothed some of her hair out of eyes, then sighed in relief as the waitress came back with two large mugs of cocoa. "Thank you!" She said to the lady as the woman handed her one cup and handed the other to Kusanagi.  
  
"Thank you." Kusanagi said and the woman nodded and walked away. He turned back to the Inugami mistress, who was blowing at the surface of the hot liquid. "Be careful not to burn your tongue." he warned as he picked up his own cup and took a small sip of it. He grimaced and put the cup down, quickly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yuzuriha asked, looking at him. "Did you burn yourself?"  
  
Kusanagi looked sheepishly at her. "I'm not used to it being so hot. Mainly when I drink coffee I let it sit for a while." He laughed suddenly, and she smiled and took a careful sip of her own chocolate.  
  
"Mmm...it's really good!" the drink warmed her up quickly from the inside out and she grinned happily. Her hands were warm now too, she noticed, setting down the cup and placing her hands in her lap. Then she remember the presents. "Oh! Let's open the presents up now, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she got the package he'd given her and placed it on the table. He did the same with his own present. "You open yours first," she said, refraining from bouncing.  
  
"Alright." He moved the cup over so he wouldn't spill it and carefully started to take the wrapping paper (adorned with kitties of course) off the present. She watched anxiously as he finished unwrapping it and set the paper aside.   
  
"Hurry up!" She said, bouncing slightly. He chuckled lightly and turned the gift over in his hand to look at it. He blinked.  
  
"...Missy...you really shouldn't have..." He said, looking at the gift. It was a watch, a gold one with the characters of his first and last name on it. Simple, but looking at it, he felt his heart swell.   
  
Yuzuriha giggled nervously. "I thought maybe you could use one..."  
  
Kusanagi smiled at her and patted her hand, lingering for just a moment. "Thank you very much, Missy. Now, open yours."  
  
Yuzuriha blushed slightly and opened her present now, while Kusanagi watched her. She was trying very hard not to be impatient, but it was Christmas! She cleared her throat and put the wrapping paper inside, then opened the small box. She blinked. Inside were two rings, one silver with a cat motif and one gold with a little pink heart on it. She glanced up at Kusanagi, who was blushing a little. He raised a hand to rub self-consciously at the back of his head.   
  
"I...thought of you immediately when I saw them..." Kusanagi explained, looking embarrased.   
  
Yuzuriha beamed at him. "Thank you so much!" She took them out of the box and slipped them onto her right hand, then looked back at him. "They fit perfectly!" She smiled happily and he returned the gesture, making her feel warm and happy inside.  
  
"So, Missy. How're things with you?" Kusanagi asked, leaning against the back of the booth.  
  
Yuzuriha thought. "Things are great. A little strange at home, though! It was fun last week when we decorated the mansion for Christmas, even though none of us, except for maybe Karen-san celebrate it for the religious part. And then I was really excited last night and could barely sleep and then I woke everyone up at five o clock this morning."  
  
He laughed a little at that. "Aren't you tired?" He asked with an amused smile.  
  
Yuzuriha shook her head, "Oh, no! ...I tried to take a nap for a while, but..." she flushed again. "Sorata and Arashi were ...busy(Kusanagi choked on his hot chocolate) and I didn't get more then about an hour of sleep afterwards, but I'm fine now! I had some pocky and some sugar and I'm hyper enough to last me the day!" She nodded.  
  
"That's good. I don't know what I would do if you fell asleep in the middle of the day." He looked at the clock in the wall of the shop. "Do you want to go now? Or do you want to stay in here for a while?"   
  
"Let's go walk around." She suggested. He nodded and paid for their hot chocolate, then the two walked around the city. Or what was left of it at least.  
  
Yuzuriha sighed sadly as she caught glimpses of earthquake damage on nearly every street they went on. Kusanagi noticed this, and took her hand, leading her to a small park where hopefully there would be no rubble or mess. It seemed they were in luck, and the park was big enough to give them some privacy from the busy streets.  
  
The couple sat on a bench and continued to talk about life. About his job, about her school, about cats and animals and just everything. By the time they had run out of topics to talk about, it was late in the day, but not yet dark. The traffic had decreased a little and the air was peaceful and quiet, and that was making Yuzuriha, against her best efforts, tired. Inuki was already curled up next to his mistress, dozing.  
  
Yuzuriha let out a breath and leaned tiredly against the older man. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, shifting her a little to draw her close. "Kusanagi-san?" She asked, fighting back a yawn. Seemed she hadn't consumed enough sugar.  
  
"Yes, Missy?" He replied, the air making him drowsy as well.  
  
"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you." She nestled into his jacket. "I haven't seen you in a long time..." she yawned, unable to hold it back.  
  
Kusanagi chuckled and looked down at her. "Do you want me to take you home? You sound like you could use some sleep."  
  
"I'm not a child, Kusanagi-san." She said grumpily, standing up straight.   
  
He frowned slightly. "I know, Missy...I'm tired a bit myself. I only get three days off, because we have to be on 24 hour alert for earthquake disaester relief, and I haven't had a chance to relax so far." He sighed and stretched, wincing as a few joints popped. Yuzuriha looked at him, and before she could stop herself, asked;  
  
"Can I spend the night with you?" Her face turned three different shades of red when the words slipped out of her mouth and she looked down, afraid of the answer he was going to give her.   
  
Kusanagi blinked once, then twice, before clearing his throat. "I..."  
  
She interuppted him. "I don't know...maybe if I spent the night with you, we'd be able to totally catch up on things, and get to know each other better...maybe...I..." She couldn't help it, and covered her face as tears of total embarrasment started to roll down her face. Inuki looked up from his spot on the bench.  
  
Kusanagi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her lean into him as she cried. While he waited for her to calm down, he thought about her question. He really didn't know what to say...he did want to spend more time with her, and even though both of them would probably retire early that night, spending the night with her would let him have a little more time. But...she was so young, and the only way they'd be able to spend the night together was if he rented a hotel room...and that was just wrong on so many levels.  
But...he glanced down at the girl, who had stopped crying but was instead leaning against him, silent. Her spirit puppy was on his leg, nuzzling his mistress, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Missy." He said, and she looked up, her face red from tears. "If you call your friends and tell them, I'll rent a movie and a hotel room and we'll spend the night together. Almost like a slumber party, if you want."  
  
Her face lit up. "If it's like a slumber party, does that mean I can do your hair?" They both started laughing at that, and stood up from the bench.  
  
Kusanagi waited paitently outside the phone booth as Yuzuriha dialed the number for the Imonoyama mansion. Arashi picked up. "Arashi-san? ....I'm going to be spending the night with my friend. I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow. Bye." She put the phone back on the receiver, then went outside to speak to Kusanagi. "...Let's go."  
  
After renting a few movies, and getting some food, they rented a cheap, but nice hotel. The woman at the desk had given Kusanagi plenty of nasty looks when she noticed little Yuzuriha next to him, and he imagined his face would be permanetly red as he opened the hotel room and Yuzuriha tore in, jumping on one of the beds. Inuki ran in after her, barking and the two jumped on the bed for a while, before sitting on it. Kusanagi gave her a bewildered look as he shut the door.  
  
"I believe that you can't sleep in a bed until it's been thoroughly jumped on." she said, face flushed. Inuki barked, agreeing, then flew over to the man and pulled on the bag he was holding.  
  
"Down, Inuki." He said, patiently, patting the dog's head til he let go. Kusa placed the bag on the counter and took out a movie, then stopped and blinked. "Missy..."  
  
"Yes?" Yuzuriha looked at him from jumping on the other bed. She seemed to think this was fun, and he had to admit it was a little fun, but..  
  
"Did you bring a change of clothes?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. He hadn't either since he hadn't been expecting to sleep in a hotel. He sighed. This wasn't good.  
  
Yuzu thought, then went to a small closet and opened it. Just as she thought, there were two robes hanging in it. "This will work!" She announced, holding them up. It took all of Kusanagi's willpower not to facefault and twitch.  
  
~  
  
Later, the two sat on the bed, facing the TV. Well, Kusanagi sat, Yuzuriha lay on her stomach, face propped up with her hands. They were watching a movie she had picked out, a cutesy anime one. He had to admit it was cute, but...  
  
He sighed and leaned back. Yuzuriha looked at him, dressed in one of the robes she had found in the closet. "Is this boring? Or too cute for you?" She asked, shifting to sit up next to him.  
  
"Not really. Just tired." he said, stifling a yawn. Yuzuriha nodded and got up to hit the eject button on the VCR.   
  
"Well, do you want to watch a little of the movie you picked out?" She took the other movie out of the bag, then looked at him questionly.  
  
"Sure." He said, and watched her as she put the movie in, then bounced back onto the bed with him. She curled up at his side and he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
~  
  
Yuzuriha tried not to fall asleep, she really wanted to see this movie. Sorata-san had seen it before and had said it was very good, and she knew Kusanagi liked it, so she wanted to see it, but...  
  
Her eyelids drooped shut, then snapped open as she mentally kicked herself. She looked at a clock on the table and realized it was after 11. Where had the time gone? she wondered, realizing Inuki was curled up on the side of the bed asleep, and she wearily leaned more heavily against the older man. He looked down at her.  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked, and started to get up.  
  
"No! I'm just fine." she pulled slightly and he sat back down, but not before moving slightly so she was sitting in front of him and leaning back into his arms. She smiled happily and concentrated on the movie.  
  
~  
  
A half hour later, Kusanagi realized Yuzuriha had fallen asleep. He had been about to do the same thing, really. He shifted and took Yuzuriha's slight frame into his arms. She stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes. He layed her down gently on the bed next to Inuki and tucked her into the sheets.   
  
Then, he went to the television and vcr and turned them off, before heading to other bed. He felt like he was going to pass out on the spot and sighed softly to himself, looking at the girl as she slept, before pulling back the blankets.  
  
"Kusanagi-san?" Yuzuriha asked softly, and he nearly had a heartattack. He turned to her.  
  
"Yes, Missy?" Her eyes were barely open, and she looked exhausted. It just made her look cuter.  
  
"I'm kind of cold..can you sleep with me?" She asked, innocent looking. Kusanagi blinked, then blinked again. He wondered for a moment if this had been her plan all along, but she simply gave him a tired smile and he sighed, defeated. Going to her, he pulled back the sheets and she curled up against him, clutching his robe loosely in her hands. "You're warm." she murmured, and fell back into sleep.  
  
Kusanagi wrapped his arms around her and shifted so they'd both be more comfortable in the morning and looked down into her sleeping face. Then, he lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself, but not before reaching up and switching off the lamp that was on the nightstand table beside them.  
  
After that, the only thing illumnating the room was the tiny sliver of moonlight shining on their faces.  
  
~  
  
  
Okay, was that wrong? Or just...WRONG?  
Okay, I'm kidding. The majority of this was written at night, which is the time of day when I get my most inspiration, and so please excuse any typing errors. While I get all my inspiration at night, I also make more of my typos at night. *sigh*  
Anyway, the description of the hotel room is an AMERICAN hotel room. I've never been to Japan(unfortunately), so I don't know what a hotel would look like there... Well, a fairly modern hotel room, at least. But it's my fic, and my rules. So blah.  
It was corny, too, wasn't it? Oh well. Comments and critisism.  
Merry Belated Christmas! 


End file.
